I Can't Stay Mad At You
by klainegirl99
Summary: This is the retelling of the events of "Dance With Somebody" in Blaine's POV. Might post Kurt's POV later.


**I Can't Stay Mad With You**

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own, I do not owwwnnn! Do not own this song or the glee things...**

* * *

"This is cheating, Kurt." I said through the thick lump rising in my voice. I didn't want to believe wat I had just read was true. I hated the fact that Kurt, my wonderful, sweet, perfect boyfriend was cheating on me.

"No, this is texting Blaine." Kurt replied with slight anger in his voice. He should be slightly mad for me going through his phone, but I should have been more mad then I was. I was just simply heartbroken.

"He's just a guy I met at the music store. Nothing happened. You used to text Sebastian all the time. You'd call him even." Kurt continued arguing.

"But I didn't like him. And all thoughs texts were family friendly!" I argued back, refusing to let the tears well up.

Kurt let out a sigh of annoyence.

My voice broke. "You like this guy." I stated simply. No longer afraid to let him know I was fighting back tears.

Kurt shuffled backwards and sat on his bed. "I like the way he makes me feel..." I closed my eyes breifly and crossed my arms, reopening them after a few seconds.

"When was the last time you complemented me? Or told me how special I was?" He was playing slightly dirty now. _If only he knew why._ I thought to myself.

"I transfered _schools_ to be with you! I-I changed my whole life! That doesn't make you feel loved?" I let the tears free now. Kurt was cheating on me. I didn't make him feel loved enough for him to not to. Simply put, he didn't think I loved him. That hurt.

"You don't know what it's like to be your boyfriend." Kurt replied, emotion in his voice. That hurt almost as much as the fact that he doubted my feelings for him. "You are the alpha gay. Even _Rachel_ wanted to make out with you! I used to get solos _every week_! Do you know how many times I've had to sit on a stool and watch you performe?"

I knew at that moment that he knew I was crying. I was unhappy. I hated arguing with him, but this time was different. He was cheating on me. "Then talk to me, tell me you're unhappy. But don't," I took a slight breath. "cheat on me."

"I feel like I've taken a crazy pill! I didn't _cheat_ on you! I'm really sorry if this made you upset, but it's-it's okay!"

I couldn't believe he had just said that him cheating was okay. "It's not right, but it's okay?" With that, I gave him his phone back and left his room.

I _ran_ up through the Hummel-Hudson house, eyes glistening with tears. I ignored Finn and Sam's calls. Ignored Kurt's calls. I didn't stop until I got to my car. I threw the door open, climbed inside, locked the doors, leaned my head against the steering wheel for a few moments and just cried. Nobody came after me. I didn't want them to. They were all smart enought to just leave me be.

* * *

As I finished my Whitney song for the week, I left the room. Nobody needed to see me cry again. They all seemed to realise by the end of the song what Kurt had done to me. Sure, I may have been a bit extreme by singing that song in front of the glee club, but I didn't care. I needed to feel some sort of comeback.

I didn't know why, but I needed to go talk to Wes. After everything the Warblers and I have been through, we came out on the other side. I ran out to my car and drove as fast as I could to Dalton. Mid-day traffic was farily okay, so I got there pretty fast.

I went to Wes's dorm first, knowing the their senior skip day was that day and busted into the room. Sure enough, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Thad were all in the room just hanging out. They all looked up and saw me there, tears streaming down my face. Wes was the first to react.

"Blaine? What happened?" He asked, voice filled with concern. At that moment, I broke down. These guys had seen me cry before, so it was nothing.

Jeffand Nick came over to me and hugged the sobbing wreck I had turned into. They held me until I could gain enough composure to speak. When I did though, my voice was broken.

"He cheated on m-e." I sobbed out.

The five boys didn't need to ask with who, because they knew it didn't matter. What mattered was getting Blaine calmed down. He needed to feel loved right now, so they offered it in the for of friendship.

* * *

As much as it pained me, I attended school the next day. Kurt was up for his Whitney asignment, and there he stood, at the front of the choir room singing to me. Telling me through song that he regreted what he did. At the begining, Mike gave me a look. I ignored it. By the end though, I was in tears for the thrid time over this boy. This boy I loved so much. I had some serious thinking to do. If I wanted to forgive him or not.

Part of me was screaming to not forgive him, but in my heart, I knew we would get past this. I just couldn't saty mad at Kurt Hummel, the love of my life.

That is why I am sitting here now in couples counciling, pouring my heart out to the same boy.

"And it's like New York is the only thing we talk about anymore, Kurt. And It's like you can't even wait to get out of here! How's that supposed to make me feel?" For the forth time that week, this boy had brought tears to my eyes.

"In a few months, you're going to be gone. With this brand new life, these brand new friends, brand new everything, and I'm going to be right here. By myself." I didn't like thinking abou that let alone admitting it aloud. This was one of the hardest things.

"You're right, I have been distant. And I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to practise what life is going to be like without you." I looked into thoughs wonderful blue-green eyes. "You are the love of my life, Kurt. And I'm pissed off I have to learn in the next year what being alone is like."

Kurt began ranting slightly about how I would not be alone. I knew I would be though. As soon as he left at theairport, he would be gone.

"I promise, you aren't going to lose me!"

I took Kurt's hands in mine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Kust pulled me into a hug and I never want to let go. We managed to get over this. Something not many other couples could say. I hug Kurt closer to myself and cry slightly into his shoulder for a moment. When we part, I reach for a tissue but Kurt gets there first. I watch as he takes one and moves to my face. I gently wipes the tears from my cheeks and eyes and kisses me on the nose. I smile.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too." Kurt replies. We walk out of the guidence office feeling better then ever.


End file.
